1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional safety warning device, and more particularly to a multifunctional safety warning device for a vehicle such as an automobile, motorcycle, bicycle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/213,276, entitled by "AUXILIARY SAFETY WARNING LAMP SYSTEM FOR A VEHICLE", which is now allowed.
A conventional warning light is mounted on an inside of the rear windshield of a car for indicating the situation of the car when it is braking so as to warn and remind the following car.
However, the warning light is directly connected to the braking light so that the warning light functions the same as the braking light, and cannot increase the warning effect.
In addition, the warning light is a red light continuously lighting so as to provide a warning effect. When the car breaks down or when it is in a bad viewing condition such as in a cloudy, foggy, typhoon, or rainy day, two yellow directional lights of the car will blink to warn the following car. During the successive travel, it needs to turn on the yellow directional light when the car is turned left or right so that a blind point is created, thereby causing a dangerous condition.
Further, when the right directional light and the left directional light are allowed to be close to each other, if the distance of viewing is increased, the two close points are easily mistaken as the same point, especially when the viewing condition is bad so that it is not easy to distinguish if the point at a far spaced distance is the right directional light or the left directional light, thereby greatly causing confusion to the following car.
Moreover, when the right directional light and the left directional light respectively have a right directed arrow and a left directed arrow, the light at a far distant position will be taken as a spot so that it is not easy to distinguish if the spot is the right directional light or the left directional light, thereby greatly causing confusion to the following car.
Further, the warning light often provides a warning function, and cannot be used to provide a direction indicating function.